An access network is part of a telecommunications network which connects subscribers to a service provider. An access network may comprise a plurality of nodes. Each of the nodes has to be configured with various attributes such as timing configuration to synchronize the network nodes or elements to a common clock, and quality of service settings to ensure that the services are provided appropriate prioritization and the available bandwidth is distributed fairly.